<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty girl, you're a pretty girl by umpah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852401">pretty girl, you're a pretty girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umpah/pseuds/umpah'>umpah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NU'EST, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, F/M, Facials, Joohyun is wild, Possessive Behavior, hints of exhibitionism, semi-public blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umpah/pseuds/umpah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joohyun’s first thought upon seeing him on set was one that hit her hard and made her breath hitch in her throat: Hwang Minhyun was beautiful. So beautiful it would probably be a shame for someone like her to ruin him.</p><p>It was too bad, though, because that was exactly what she intended to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Hwang Minhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty girl, you're a pretty girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please note that this is an het crackship and the plot involves sex (as tagged). I strongly advise you to exit the page it if it's something that doesn't tickle your fancy. if it does, happy reading! </p><p>this is for my bun. happy birthday, L.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Pretty</i>.</p><p>If someone asked Bae Joohyun what was the word she hated hearing the most, her answer would be unexpected to most. To her, though, it made a lot of sense. Pretty was that kind of word—subjective, reductive, and quite shallow. </p><p>Joohyun hated that word. It didn’t help that being called pretty was what her life consisted of and  rare were the days she didn’t hear it directed to her— it drove her insane.</p><p>Being labeled with that adjective came with a litany of expectations that had followed her all her life. It had started with her relatives praising her for being a polite, pretty child but had quickly escalated to every person she had ever come in contact with. </p><p>Surely the prettiest girl in school couldn’t be anything else but nice, have good grades and have lots of friends, right? </p><p>Joohyun had all that until, at the age of fifteen, she became sick of it. Sick of being just a pretty girl with a predictable life and probably the same predictable future that would find her being a housewife to some businessman, with two kids and a dog to boot. </p><p>She had wanted more, felt that she deserved more, and nothing in her life had ever been the same after that realization. </p><p>What had simply been lurking under the surface slowly became a part of her. She broke out of the shell that had been built around her, and if anyone had looked hard enough back then, they could—and should—have noticed her eyes glinting as she started declining invites to hang out to focus on her studies. </p><p>No one was any the wiser. Of course they weren’t.  </p><p>She fooled them all, trapped everyone around her under a spell that made her look innocent and pure, just like a pretty girl should be.</p><p>But there was nothing innocent about how the first cock she sucked belonged to her father’s friend or how she stuffed a hundred thousand won bill in her bra after giving up her virginity to a man twice her age who just happened to pick her up on the street and had been good looking enough for her standards. </p><p>Bae Joohyun wasn’t pure or pretty. She was wild and fierce, with a fire burning inside her threatening to destroy everything in its way.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Joohyun’s first thought upon seeing him on set was one that hit her hard and made her breath hitch in her throat: Hwang Minhyun was beautiful. So beautiful it would probably be a shame for someone like her to ruin him.</p><p>It was too bad, though, because that was exactly what she intended to do. After all, it wasn’t her fault that she loved beautiful things. Something within her was just begging to get a taste and denying herself would be fruitless. The urge to pull him under her spell and make him hers were so strong that there was nothing she could do to stop herself— and she certainly didn’t want to. </p><p>If she wanted him, then she had to have him.</p><p>Joohyun licked her lips as she drank in the sight of those broad shoulders and long legs, of that sweet pair of eyes, and of the plump mouth that would look more at home between her legs. </p><p>From the corner of her eye, she could see him shift under her glance and she had to refrain the urge to giggle. Innocence was refreshing to see. Delectable, even.</p><p>He certainly was a newbie to the industry if she had to guess, because no one in the modeling industry stayed innocent for long. Joohyun was soon proven right as the photographer in charge called her over to introduce them.</p><p>“This is Hwang Minhyun. Today is his first big gig,” Photographer Park said once she walked over and stopped by his side. She nodded and waved her hand in greeting. He smiled in return and it was game over. Hwang Minhyun would be hers, by any means necessary. </p><p>The photographer didn’t seem to notice her inner turmoil, continuing to prattle on the usual nonsense that came with her being popular and pretty. “Minhyun-ah,” he said, now gesturing to her.  “This is Irene, Korea’s It Girl. You know her, don’t you?” </p><p>Joohyun blinked in surprise. Suddenly, the use of her alias and her supposed status didn’t feel right, almost as if it was putting some distance between the two of them. Distance she wanted to erase. She wanted it gone, and the sooner the better, and if she had her way, it would be.</p><p>Minhyun laughed and nodded. “Yes,” he confirmed, and Joohyun noticed his ears were a bit red. “I’m a fan,” he added and she had to bite down on her lip to not coo at him. Anyone else saying this would’ve immediately been labeled as try-hard but not him. </p><p>Not with the way he looked at her like she was some goddess he wasn’t worthy of. Silly boy, she thought, she wasn’t worth being worshipped. </p><p>He looked so innocent, so gullible, and she couldn’t help but wonder how more beautiful he would look once tainted. This guy was trouble and he had barely strung together a sentence in her presence. It sent a thrill through her—Joohyun loved trouble. </p><p>She thanked him in the shy, coy tone she had mastered over the years, and he smiled back at her, with cheeks the same shade as his ears. “I look forward to working with you, noona. Please, take care of me.”</p><p>The tone behind his words was so hopeful, so trusting she couldn’t help but smile and give him the reassurance he seemed to seek. “Of course,” she said in a rasp, locking eyes with him. It was rare for her to be so welcoming or friendly, and her reputation as Korea’s ice princess confirmed that. He seemed to know that, too, judging by the surprise she saw floating in his eyes. Maybe he wasn’t lying and was truly a fan. The thought made something in her heart flutter.</p><p>Oh, how sweet he was going to be. He didn’t even seem to realize she was already setting a trap around him, hooking him in with sweet promises and an even sweeter smile.</p><p>Not that it mattered. He would know soon enough. </p><p>“You can count on me,” she said, stepping closer until their arms brushed together. She got on her toes, loving that he immediately bowed his head like he knew what she wanted to do. “I’ll take care of you well, <i>Minhyunnie</i>,” she whispered, pretending to not notice his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.</p><p>He truly was adorable, and soon, he would be hers. With that thought in mind, she let go of the arm she had grabbed in the process and walked away with a spring in her step.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Modeling was fun. </p><p>Joohyun started it when she was nineteen and fresh out of high school. Her company’s CEO hadn’t been convinced at first, deeming her already too old to begin a career in the industry, but he had soon been proven wrong.  </p><p>Both professionals and the public alike fell for her charms and her perfect features and since then, her career had been nothing but a smooth ride.</p><p>Magazine pictorials were her favorite jobs. She loved trying out different concepts from going back in time to wearing something so fashion-forward, she wondered if anyone would understand the garment. </p><p>It was only luck that today’s pictorial had her in a femme fatale get up, with a black, backless dress that rode high on her thighs as she was straddling the man she wanted for herself.</p><p>As she looked into his eyes, Joohyun thought she had perhaps underestimated him. The blushing, shy man she had met two hours prior was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>In his place stood a confident man, with devastating charm and no right to look as good as he did in a suit. A suit she wanted off, and her frustration was showing in the way she smoothed his tie against his chest.</p><p>“Amazing,” Photographer Park yelled, breaking her thoughts. As loud as they were, his voice was even louder. “Simply amazing! Keep the good work, kids!”</p><p><i>Kids</i>. She snorted at that, and then met Minhyun’s amused eyes. He quickly looked down at her hand, but she had no intention to move it. Instead, she only pressed harder on his chest, muscles hard under his palm.</p><p>“Kids shouldn’t look like they’re about to fuck into a car,” she whispered for his ears only. Talking on the job was usually prohibited but she didn’t care. She was Bae Joohyun, after all. She could do whatever she wanted.</p><p>Minhyun simply pushed her long hair over one shoulder, before putting a hand on her nape and bringing their heads even closer. “Kids don’t even own a car, noona.”</p><p>He got her, and while she didn’t mind much, Joohyun had a knack for having the last word. Her breath was caressing his lips as she asked, “What about you, Minhyunnie? Are you a kid?”</p><p>Joohyun wasn’t expecting anything, so his silence didn’t bother her in the slightest. She got the answer she needed in the form of him tensing under her, and what was even better was that she wasn’t done with him just yet. No, they were just getting started.</p><p>She rolled her hips against him, her core pressed against his length. “You’re not, right?” She asked, but they both knew the answer to that. He was hard, just like she was wet and ready for him. They were two adults in that car, both playing a dangerous game. Joohyun didn’t know about him, but she would stop at nothing to win the prize. </p><p>She cooed at him and licked her red lips, her tongue touching his lips in the process. They were that close, and yet still so far. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” </p><p>His only reply took the form of a grunt, and it took all of her self-restraint to not unbutton his pants and guide his cock inside her. She wanted him, craved him like she had never craved anyone before. Hwang Minhyun was driving her crazy, but she loved it.</p><p>If his hold on her hips was any indication, she wasn’t the only one driven by lust. His hands were burning her through the satin, but it was nothing compared to the fire that had been alighted inside her. It was crackling under her fingertips and she struggled to keep it under control. It wasn’t the right time.</p><p>“You’re all man, and all mine,” she whispered against his lips, and after that, nothing mattered anymore. </p><p>The gasps of some staff members or the loud, excited cheers of the photographer for more went ignored. Joohyun wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else than the feel of his lips on hers even if she tried. </p><p>Her last coherent thought before photographer Park called for a break was that he tasted like strawberry. </p><p>Good, because strawberries were her favorite. Her favorite fruit for her favorite man.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>“Noo—Noona—” Minhyun gasped, his hands burying themselves in her hair. All the noises he was making were fueling her to take him deeper in her mouth, in order to make sure he would never get pleasure comparable to the one she was giving him elsewhere. </p><p>Waiting for the end of the photoshoot has been torture. </p><p>They went through a few more sets after the first one, with the two of them keeping it strictly professional. </p><p>The heat between her legs had been there all along, though, and so had been the crackling tension between the two of them. It wasn’t uncommon in the industry, and Joohyun could bet that most of the staff was used to it. </p><p>For an industry composed of beautiful people, there was nothing beautiful about it at all. Models fooling around on set and fucking backstage were common occurrences, but before him, Joohyun had prided herself on being an exception. </p><p>It didn’t matter anymore because here she was. Backstage and on her knees, with Hwang Minhyun’s cock deep in her throat.</p><p>The only downside about having her mouth full was that she couldn't tell him all the things she wanted to do to him or how she wanted him to use her thoroughly. He had to know, though, because no one sucked cock like she did, with the desperation of someone who would die if she had to stop. </p><p>She was certain no one had ever sucked him off like this and, if she had anything to say about it, no one ever would in the future. </p><p>With a last effort, she relaxed her throat even more, taking him deeper until all of him was hers in the most primitive sense. The only thing that would top this would be having him inside her, but the timing wasn’t right. She had to leave soon, and a quickie wouldn’t be enough, but then Joohyun wondered if anything was ever going to be enough when it came to him. </p><p>Minhyun sweared loudly, and she blinked in surprise. She didn’t think he had it in him, which was somehow silly considering the good boy she met for the first time six hours ago didn’t look anything like someone who would get his cock sucked backstage and yet, here they were.</p><p>“Noona,” he groaned, and she hummed around him to tell him she was listening. She felt his thigh quiver and she couldn’t help but let her fingers run on the taunt skin—a beautiful territory she would claim someday. “I’m going to come.”</p><p>It probably was a warning, but if he thought she would stop, he was in for a surprise. His being close to completion only made her suck harder and her hands came up to fondle him. His tugging on her hair didn’t make her relent, only spurned her on further.</p><p>She was a woman on a mission and it was useless to try and stop her, though he still made a valiant attempt, tugging on her hair over and over again, not even realizing it only made her more determined to bring him over the edge.</p><p>She struggled to keep her eyes open, but she had to see him. Minhyun was already beautiful on a regular basis, but the way he looked right now, with his head tilted back, his eyes closed, and his lips parted in pleasure made Joohyun think that maybe, just maybe, God lived on earth.</p><p>It was a pity her phone was in her bag on the other side of the room because it was a sight worth being immortalized on camera, but she would find another way to commit it to memory. Not that it was important in the grand scheme of things, because she would see him like this again. </p><p>She was <i>going</i> to get him in that state again. Her, and no one else. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuc—” He couldn’t stop swearing and she knew he was close. A particular hard tug on her hair confirmed that.</p><p>It was the sign she had been waiting for and she pulled her head back with great effort, pouting as his cock slipped out of her mouth. One day, she would get to taste him. </p><p>For now, she had to make sure Hwang Minhyun would never forget this, or her.</p><p>With that thought in mind, one of her hands wrapped itself around his length while the other one rested on his thigh, her nails burying themselves into his skin.</p><p>It made his eyes snap open, and she smirked at him as their eyes met. “Come,” she simply said, and they were both aware of what she meant by that. </p><p>“N—” he tried to say, only to never finish. She would never know what he had tried to say, if it was “no” or “noona” but the results were the same. His cum was all over her face, and the words were out of her mouth before she could think of taking them back. “Do I look pretty?” </p><p>It was weird, but for the first time, Joohyun thought being called that wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>She waited for him to answer, scooping some of his semen off her face with her fingers and sticking them in her mouth. He tasted oddly sweet in her opinion, but she was so high on euphoria lust, and him that her senses didn’t work properly. </p><p>Joohyun watched as he swallowed hard, and then took a good look at her again. His eyes were unfocused, but for some reason, it seemed like he could see through her. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was. “Yeah,” he finally said, and her heart skipped a beat. “You look really pretty, noona.”</p><p>For the first time, she didn’t want to curse or lash out after hearing that word. No, she wanted to hear it again. “Really?” She didn’t care if she sounded like she was fishing for compliments. She needed to hear it again. </p><p>Instead of answering, his hands wrapped themselves around her arms, pulling her up until she was flushed against him and he looked down, now cupping her face between his palms. She trembled in his hold, but her smile was steady.</p><p> “Yeah,” he whispered against her lips.  “You’re fucking pretty, Bae Joohyun.”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>(He never called her noona again after that day, not that it mattered. It didn’t, because she simply was in love with the pet name he gave her.</p><p> </p><p><i>”Pretty.”</i>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a big thank you to E. for helping me fixing this, and the support. </p><p>and to you who made it here, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>